Hallelujah
by Hellen Lou
Summary: The cry of Howarts was cold and broken for a witch and wizard. Hermione/Draco implied. Songfic.


Hallelujah

The cry of Hogwarts was broken and cold.

Based on the song Hallelujah. Draco/Hermione implied.

Switches between Draco's and Hermione's view.

* * *

The cheers drowned out as the true implications of the night settled in.

Hallelujah would be sung for the freedom they would face but it would be broken because so many had died with the word still caressing their lips.

I_ heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you  
well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah _

The music of the dead was all that could be heard but she didn't listen to it, she couldn't listen to it because she had heard it far too often. She knew when it swelled and when it faded. Instead she hums her song as she stares at him and wonders if he is truly baffled as the king of the song. Because he would have become king for he was the prince of Slytherin.

_hallelujah..._

_well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
_

He saw her first among all the others, her face fresh from the fight would be etched into his mind for the rest of his life because she stood there not some student but a warrior woman coming home after defending her family. And the crumbling walls of Hogwarts was more home then it ever was his. He should have hated her more for her survival but it didn't matter anymore.

She had broken his throne long ago and all he could offer now was a silent hallelujah at the sparing of her life.

_  
hallelujah..._

_baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

Could she claim so openly that she had been here before, she wish she could have said that she knew this place they now lived in but she couldn't because it wasn't real. For them the new world will only mock the darkness they had come to know so well. Seeing him as the man he would now become she knew he understood that there was no love, no words of comfort only the cold and broken hallelujah that they had lived.

She was used to being alone and now he will learn to accept it too with his faded flag of pure blood and bigoted views. 

_hallelujah..._

_well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you  
but remember when i moved in you  
and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah _

He wished he could go back to the days when he knew what she was thinking, back to the days when he could read her face with each insult he threw at her. But she was dark now and more stronger then she once was and he drew a hallelujah from that because even though Voldermort was no longer hovering over them the world was not innocent and sweet.

They would have those memories of when they knew each other so well they could break each other with one look.

_well, maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_hallelujah... _

_hallelujah..._

_hallelujah...._

_hallelujah..._

Maybe one day she would look at him and forgive him for what he did but she knew the moment she was able to defend her friends and use her skills, honed over the years, it wouldn't be because her love for them strengthened her but because he taught her how to fight with every inch of her body and not break she forgave him.

She would forgive him for seeing the light but deep down it wasn't the real reason for his hallelujah it could never be.

It wasn't the glorified love between them it was the dark and hidden love that could never find the light. It was more then respect and attraction. It was a love that could be force away for others and a life of happy and bright love.

But it was a love that would sit within them, forcing each movement and soon would seep into their thinking and from it they would always sigh the word Hallelujah.

The end

* * *

This song came on while I was at work and I was bored so came up with this.


End file.
